The Future's Gift (Semi-Hiatus)
by xSeireiHime
Summary: After a disastrous danger takes a toll on Jump City, Draven is sent back in time. Though only a baby, he's the future's ray of Hope. However, 13 year old Damian Wayne figures out parenting isn't as fun as it appears be. DamiRae, slight DamiMar'i in the beginning.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Raven in ANY way, all rights to their creators._

 _Note: Damian will be like 13 in this story. Yes he's really young, but there's too many fics where the person is older. So I wanted to try something new. I only own the plot. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

 _Draven_

 _12 years forward. . ._

A baby's wail echoed throughout Titan's island, followed closely by the female's screams of terror,

"Damian!"

She practically shrieked as said person fell to the ground, his blood slowly pooling around him.

"Take our son and run Rachel, Run!" He rasped out, managing to pick up himself.

Rachel sobbed; doing what her husband told her, she didn't like the thought of abandoning him but she had too—For her sake, his and their son's and ran inside the tower.

"Raven!" Another voice cried out.

"Beastboy! You got to help Nightwing, he-he!"

The changeling could only somberly shake his head, placing his hands on her shoulders,

"It's too late, he's dead Raven. Dead."

The empath couldn't believe it, she refused to do so. Though, she couldn't be in denial for ever,

"I know. . . Let's go, I need you help with something."

The trio rushed to a secluded room, they were safe until then. Until _it_ found them.

"I'm going to send Draven back in time, prior to these terror filled events."

Beastboy raised a brow as he was handed the small bundle,

"And exactly how are we going to do that?"

"Magic."

"What?! Are you insane? That'll kill you for sure! You'll be using up all your magic!"

"I know, however it's a risk I'm willingly to take."

Raven's eyes glowed white, and next thing they both knew, Damian's lifeless bloodied body appeared in the room.

"If I'm going to die, then, I want to be next to him."

The green skinned boy looked down, clutching the baby tightly. This only caused Draven to whine, to which Logan gasped, murmuring softly.

Raven then went over to the duo, and planted a kiss on the her baby's forehead,

"Draven, Mommy and Daddy will always love you. Don't you ever forget that. Ever." She sniffled, running her hand through his jet black hair, "Save us from this future."

An eerie silence took over, only the roars and screams were heard.

"I'll go help the others, this will distract it long enough for you to send the kid into the past."

"Beastboy. . . Thank you."

Smiling, he transformed into an eagle and broke through the window, heading straight for the monster. The half demon wiped away her left over tears, 'This isn't time for mourning Rachel, get a grip.'

She then started mediating, not too long after that, chanting was heard, "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos."

Her purple eyes glowed white once again, Draven now engulfed in a sphere. Raven then murmured the final words and with that, he was gone.

He disappeared.

.

.

.

.

. 

.

.

.

.

.

 _12 years prior. . ._

"I don't have time for silly games Grayson." An all too familiar voice groaned.

"Come on Dami, don't be such a stick in the mud." Grayson joked.

The duo had just returned from patrolling as Nightwing and Robin, they just finished capturing some low level thugs, which the boy wonder found to easy.

"For the last time, I don't-" He was caught off by a wail, frowning, he turned to the older bird, "Do you hear that?"

"You mean the baby's crying, then yes." He added, his optimistic demeanor fading, "Who do think would abandon their baby like that?"

"Obviously moronic people," Robin rolled his eyes, "It's coming from the entrance of the manor, come on!"

The boy urged, running towards the sound followed by Nightwing. The two then spotted a baby wrapped in a faded purple blanket; slowly, the baby opened his eyes, revealing pools of green hues.

". . ." They didn't dare to speak as they studied his features, something about the mystery baby looked familiar.

'Jet black hair. . .?' The previous Robin mused, cupping his chin, 'Wait a sec. . .' Blue hues widen, 'Raven and Damian. . . Had a kid?!'

'Strange, he appears to have similar features as me, the hair style, eye color, and the chin structure. . .' Damian mused, getting closer to the baby.

Young Draven noticed this, and prepared to cry, though something prevented him to do so, this boy looked like his Father. He cooed in delight, a smile forming on his tiny face.

The baby then outstretched his arms, his tiny hands doing a gripping motion. "Daaa."

The young Wanye was certainly caught off guard, a confused frown etched on his face. Though, he couldn't resist the baby's actions so he carefully picked him up.

To his delight, Draven only cooed even more. He had witness his Father die before his eyes, not to mention the terrified screams of his mother. He actually thought he died, but he didn't, he's right here, holding him. He's young, yet it's still his Father.

Now the question reminded. Where was his Mother?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N: Ah, hoped you all liked it. Sorry it's horrible. But this is my first Batman fic.**_

 _ **I hope you all do give me a chance. It'll get interesting I promise. Anyways, R &R!**_


End file.
